


not in a million years

by beanieboyj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, jisung wants to be a journalist!, minho’s a dance student!, mostly fluff okie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: “physic or not, i’d stick around and love you forever”





	not in a million years

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with some minsung !! i’ve been going through a writers block these past few months so its kinda rusty and i think it’s a little bit rushed but i hope you guys enjoy it!! also tell me if i made a mistake bcs it’s like 1am and i dont know if i proofread it correctly! thank uu ♡

jisung wasn’t sure how he ended up like this- tangled comfortably in white sheets with the the sunlight breaking through the gaps from the blinds making him squint and squirm in minho’s grip. oh god minho, all smirk and tousled dark hair, annoyed the hell out of jisung yet here he was engulfed in minho’s warm embrace.  
“stop squirming ji” a raspy voice whispered in his ear, jisung shuddered as minho’s lips ghosted over the side of his neck.  
“okay”  
minho hummed contently, pulling jisung closer by the waist before burying his head in the crook of jisung’s neck.  
jisung wasn’t exactly sure on how ended up like this, not in a million years he would’ve guessed that his days would be filled with the presence of minho.  
-not that he was complaining.

 

_“stop looking at me like i’ve killed your mother”_  
jisung rolls his eyes and minho let out a dry laugh.  
“just do your part of the project and i’ll do mine so we can stay away from each other in the midst of the project”  
minho nodded lazily, his hand slung around the side of his chair loosely smirking at the boy standing in front of him. he looked like a delinquent (which he isn’t, minho’s just a lazy bastard) with his white dress shirt crumpled, sleeves folded high and the top 3 buttons of his shirt opened- it took everything in jisung to not lean forward and quickly fix it up but then minho looks good messy and jisung wouldn’t be able to handle the teasing if he had done so.  
the younger playing with the straps of his bag, ”i’ll be going then, make sure you get it done”  
jisung spins on his heels to face the door- “jisung ah”  
he cocks his eyebrows, eyes curious.  
“you’re really pretty when you smile its a shame that you never smile at me” minho grins mischievously, leaning forward on his desk.  
“you’re a pain minho. see you next week, i expect your half of the project done”  
he quickly walked out, putting the hood of his sweater up to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks.

 

_jisung would’ve fell for minho in an instant_ \- he was lean and tall, his eyes sparkled under the sun with a vibe of mystery and curiosity, but the boy had to call him out for staring with a proud smirk painted on his handsome face. jisung only rolled his eyes at the remark, taking his seat right across the room from minho, he hoped to never cross path with him unless it’s for mythology class but of course the universe had to make it interesting- the project’s due date was only a day away when minho texted him (how did he get jisung’s number? jisung wasn’t sure himself) saying he didn’t know what to do for his part of the project. after a frustrating debate on text jisung bid goodbye to his roommate felix to meet minho at the nearest coffee shop.  
now if minho would shut up and be handsome it would’ve gone okay and they would’ve finished the project in at least an hour ago but minho still had the audacity to tease jisung over and over again in the midst of it.  
“you’re an ass minho”  
“i have a nice ass for sure” minho grinned, eyes gleaming from the orange afternoon light from the window.  
jisung bit his tongue, holding back his salty remark how he didn’t give two shits about his ass or how good it was- he needed his project done before his meeting with the university’s bulletin team.  
“can we please please focus on the project. i have a meeting with the bulletin team and i’m not willing to miss it just because you’re lazy to do the project” jisung sighs exasperated leaning back to seat before.  
the older open his mouth but shuts it quickly, “is it for the dance event next week”  
“yea”  
“i’ll be there you know”  
“i do”  
jisung tries to sound uninterested but truthfully he did want to listen to the boy talk more about his passion because minho was really damn good at dancing, the first time he watched the latter dance he was in absolute awe but he quickly pretended to not care when minho made eye contact with him. when woojin offered jisung to write an article about it on the uni’s web jisung quickly declined knowing that minho would pester him about it and how he looked star strucked while watching his dance.  
minho sighs disappointed, “you can go to the meeting, i’ll do the rest”  
jisung sits up straight, hesitant.  
“i’ll do it perfectly, i promise jisung” he looked sincere and it made jisung feel bad for being a rude to him.  
“thanks a lot minho” he smiles and minho smiles back, bright and genuine no cocky smirk- it made jisung’s heart swell.  
the younger flashes him another smile before quickly grabbing his bag and quickly dashes out of the coffee shop.  
little did he know that minho was watching him walk out of the shop with a small smile painted on his lips.  
the next day minho shows his part of the project and jisung was happy that it turned out well, a proud smile was painted on minho’s face and he boasted about it making jisung giggle before offering minho to sit next to him for the rest of the class. the older grinned cockily, “you’re warming up to me mr. reporter, i bet you’d be head over heels for me soon”  
jisung blushed, kicking the boy from under the table while mumbling a soft ‘shut up’.

 

jisung thinks that by now minho could count as a friend, a friend who looks devilishly handsome with a classic white t-shirt and black jeans as the dances to an unfamiliar song (he made a mental note to ask minho about the song for his article). he was once again mesmerized by the way minho’s slender body moved along with the beat and the way he glowed underneath the harsh sun rays, he looked so damn happy it made jisung’s heart burst.  
“jisung ah-“  
he let out a shocked gasp when the older wrapped an arm around him lazily while flashing him his trademark grin.  
“you seem to be enjoying yourself”  
jisung chuckled, “it was quite a show you put on, i’m really impressed”  
“wow you’re really in love with me”  
jisung grunted tearing himself away from minho before sticking his tongue out at him when the older pouted.  
“let’s go for ice-cream”  
jisung looks at minho hesitant,  
“we’re friends right? you don’t hate me anymore...”  
minho held his hand out for jisung, his eyes sparkling with hope.  
“let’s go” jisung smiles at him, taking minho’s hands to let him drag the younger towards his car while he boasts about how well he did on the dance.  
jisung just nodded along, chuckling at the sight.

 

it’s funny how things you never wanted could suddenly turn into something constant making you suddenly realize how much you actually needed it like for example, the warm feeling in the pit of jisung’s stomach every time minho smiled, the sound of minho’s bright giggle when jisung tries to dance along with the latter and how minho would get more clingy as he was hungry or sleepy. jisung never realized how he depended on minho’s company and would never admit that he enjoyed his company, “jisung! stop frowning and smile, i wanna see your pretty face- aish jisung don’t roll your eyes at me” minho’s laughed, eyes like crescent moons and head thrown back in delight.  
“shut up hyung, if you just came here to bother me then just leave, i need to focus on this article” he sighs, eyes flicking up to meet minho’s.  
“don’t be so mean jisung” he pouted,  
“i wanted to say goodbye”  
the older scooted closer to jisung, he could feel minho’s breath on his neck as the latter rested his chin on his shoulder.  
“where are you going?"  
“didn’t i tell you? two weeks in new york for the special dance class thing”  
jisung frowned, “didn’t you say you’d leave on the 20th?”  
minho chuckled, the vibrations sent chills through his whole body.  
“jisung baby, tomorrow’s the 20th”  
“oh” he whispered under his breath. he didn’t this whole thing through, two weeks without the guy who annoyed jisung to no end should be alright and yet it didn’t feel nice.  
“have fun then" he replied curtly.  
minho could picture minho’s frown, lips slighting pouting and his perfect brows furrowed. he felt minho lean back, his chin leaving jisung’s shoulders. if jisung didn’t have the nonchalant act on he would’ve whimpered missing minho’s warmth.  
“i will have fun” there was a hint of disappointment in minho’s tone but jisung pushed the thought away.  
silence hung over them- it was suffocating but jisung couldn’t seem to make out the things he wanted to say. he’s been keeping the whole tough guy act for so long, acting that he didn’t enjoy minho’s company when he absolutely adored the boy. there was this guilty feeling in his chest for making the goodbye so cold especially when he knew how excited minho was about it.  
“okay then-“ minho sighed.  
“sorry for bothering you ji. trust me i never mean to- i just enjoy- you know what never mind. good luck on your article and don’t stay up to late”  
a small smile was plastered on minho’s lips as he stood up. jisung wanted to tell him that no minho wasn’t annoying and wish him a safe trip and maybe a hug- yet he stayed glued on the seat watching minho leave the cafe.  
it’s funny how things you never wanted could turn into something constant and realized too late how much you wanted it to stay.

 

“woojin hyung i messed up”  
woojin raised his eyebrows, “did you break your dorm’s vending machine again?”  
jisung sighed as he flopped down on woojin’s mattress.  
“i think i made minho hyung think that i actually hate him” he rolled onto woojin’s lap.  
the elder let out a chuckle, “i doubt that he hates you”  
“but he does! he ignored my texts for 3 days now and i cant’t see him face to fave because he’s in new york probably living his best life not thinking about the guy who pretended not to care about him because... because i don’t know” he said glumly, fingers fiddling with the ends of his sweater.  
“so finally you realize that you’re head over heels with minho, took you too long”  
“yea but he hates me now because i did something mean and stupid”  
“glad you realize that too”  
woojin chuckled when jisung shoved the elder slightly before rolling of him.  
“i don’t know why i pretended to hate him all this time- i mean i hated him at first but not anymore”  
“you’re a proud person ji, you’ve been on your own for so long and winging it maybe that’s why. you’ve never really let anyone in that isnt your friends you know. you take pride in achieving things alone- and maybe this whole thing you’re feeling is new and unfamiliar. you’re scared jisung- and that’s okay”  
jisung sighed, head buried in woojin’s pillow. “whatever i felt- it doesn’t give me the right to be mean”  
“yea it doesn’t”  
“and now he’s gonna think i hate him and he’s gonna stay away forever”  
“there are times where you let down your act, that time we went to the amusement park and you were so excited to go on the ride, your eyes literally sparkled when minho promised he would company you on it. and that time you had a writer’s block and the first person you went to was minho, you were curled up in his arms the whole night- the next morning you pretended that it didn’t happen but still clinged onto him” woojin’s voice sounded soft, his fingers threaded through jisung’s hair to comfort him.  
“he knows you don’t hate him, he’s just disappointed- he’s excited for new york and you were rude”  
“what should i do then” jisung’s voice was fragile, hands clutching the sheets onto his chest.  
“apologize, and let the universe decide the rest”  
“but what can i do now?”  
“rest up jisung, looks like you need it”

 

_**[12:00] jisung:** minho hyung, i’m sorry i was mean._  
_**[12:00] jisung:** i actually miss u alot, even thought you’re a lil bit too noisy sometime._  
_**[12:01] jisung** : not sure what time is it there but i hope you had/will have a great day._  
_**[12:03] jisung** : ❤️❤️_

_**[8:00am] minho:** i hope you’re sleeping well jisung_  
_**[8:01am] minho:** i’ll see you in a week_  
_**[8:02am] minho:** oh and i miss u 2 sweet cheeks❤️!_

 

two weeks were far too long for jisung’s liking, it was good that he was busy or else he would’ve gone absolutely insane. between all the articles (web, bulletin, and newspaper), guiding the cute yet very clueless yang jeongin (great at design an layout-ing) and finishing all his essays he somehow found the time miss minho. a part of him wants to pick him up from airport and be all romantic and shit but that isn’t jisung and he wasn’t sure if minho wanted him to be there flesh and all. his thoughts were filled with doubts that maybe minho was just replying because he felt bad for jisung or maybe minho was just messing around with him-

_**[9:05pm] minho** : hey, can u pick me up at the airport? pls i miss u :(_  
jisung smiled, sighing as he held the phone to his chest. he heard woojin chuckle from right next to him.  
_**[9:07pm] jisung:** tell me what time and which gate, i’ll be there_  
_**[9:08pm]minho:** thank uuu babyyyy_

no matter how many times minho has said it, even on text, jisung still blushes and holds the urge to smile to hide minho’s teasing and to keep on the tough act.  
“bet he called you baby again”  
“woojin hyung!”  
the older laughed as jisung whined and threw him a crumpled piece of paper.

 

“you’re in a very good mood jisung hyung!” jeongin chirped, the younger skipped right beside him as jisung handed out donuts while reminding people to get a copy of the newspaper and to check out the bulletin.  
“i’m feeling really good, better than usual!” he giggled at how giddy jeongin was.  
“is it because of minho hyung? i heard woojin hyung talk about you guys to chan hyung!”  
jisung nodded and grinned at how excited the boy was.  
“he’s coming back from new york tomorrow”  
“how’s he like?? does he write like you or he doesn’t?? tell mee hyuung”  
“well minho’s a dancer, met him in my mythology class and i hated his antics”  
jeongin squealed, clinging on jisung’s forearm. “a classic enemies to lovers! i’m happy for you hyung!”  
jisung wrapped his hands around jeongin’s shoulders, squeezing him tight. “we’re not exactly lovers, it’s not a clichè type of thing” he sighs.  
“so you guys are friends with benefits?”  
jisung choked on his tongue. “what the hell jeongin, i meant i haven’t asked him out yet or anything, i don’t even know if he likes me- and how do you even know what ‘friends with benefits’ mean! who told you that?” jisung flailed his arms dramatically.  
“i’m not a kid hyung! i know stuff” he huffed. jisung laughed, opening the door and letting jeongin step in before him.  
“and about minho, i think he enjoys your company so that’s a good sign, and if he doesn’t like you then sucks for him! he’s missing out the to be award winning journalist!”  
jisung couldn’t hold back his smile, “jeongin, you’re adorable!”  
the younger shoved him gently, wind hitting their bright faces and the sun kissing them a good day.

 

the airport was way colder than jisung remembered it to be, he pulled on the edges of his flannel to cover his shaking hands (both because of the coldness and how nervous he was). he didn’t know what to say or do when minho arrives other than helping him with his suitcase, giving him a hug seems unlike him (jisung likes hugs but he gets nervous when it comes to minho), kissing him is definitely not an option, he’d say hello, smile, apologize and... that’s all, maybe. when minho texted him saying he just landed and is getting his suitcase made him even more nervous. he fixed his beanie and tried to look presentable and not very nervous. his heart was racing and he could feel the excitement flowing through him. in the count of minutes he’d see minho again, the guy who annoyed him yet was endearing and never ceased to make his say ten time better-  
“minho hyung!” a smile blossomed on his face, bright and genuine.  
minho looked around the room before finally meeting jisung’s eyes, he smiled widely. his crescent eyes but the moon to shame, jisung was in awe. the latter quickly walked towards him, hit suitcase trailing behind him. jisung also walked towards the latter, muttering ‘sorry’ and excuse me as the struggled through the crowd trying to find an easier place to meet in the middle. the butterflies inside his stomach fluttered more than usual and his smile growing by the second- “jisung, have i ever told you i liked your smile”  
jisung threw his head back, eyes shut, lips parted laughing his heart out. minho joined in his laugh, arms holding onto jisung’s forearm squeezing it reassuring.  
their walk to jisung’s car was filled with laughs, everything went back to normal- everything was fine between them.  
“minho hyung, you’re.. you’re something else”  
minho grinned cheekily, by now their fingers have found each other and intertwined.  
“i bet you missed me”  
jisung looked up to meet his eyes, the way it sparkled under the sunlight and the way his hair danced with the summer air.  
“i did, missed you lots” his voice was quieter than usually, a little hint of fear.  
“i missed you too ji, a lot”  
jisung bit his lips, hiding the smile that was growing as minho planted a kiss on the top of jisung’s hair.

 

jisung wasn’t sure how he ended up in love with lee minho- hands round his waist as jisung made them their morning coffee, nimble fingers twirling him around as the latter teaches him how to dance and warm lips meeting his right after the sun rises and moon sinks. han jisung, all smiles and ink tinted fingers fell in love with lee minho, all smirk and dark tousled hair.  
minho had his hands wrapped around jisung’s waist, jisung hummed the song that was playing softly at minho’s dorm, head resting on the latter’s chest.  
“hey hyung.. you’re really something else!”  
“how so” minho mused, head shifting so he could meet the younger’s gaze.  
jisung looked up, smiling cheekily at the elder.  
“you’re a fucking physic!”  
minho raised his brows- “ you knew i’d fall for you before i knew i did, that’s pretty cool you know” jisung grinned, he leaned in to kiss minho’s temple before snuggling in his chest again.  
“didn’t realize but i guess if you think it was pretty cool then lucky me, another reason for you to stick around”  
_“physic or not_

_, i’d stick around and love you_  
_**forever** ”_

**Author's Note:**

> (the flow is so weird sorry i hate it too :( )  
> constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> find me on twt: forjlsung !


End file.
